This study will compare three formats and two modalities of behavioral marital therapy. The formats are behavior exchange, problem-solving training, and a combination of behavior exchange and problem-solving training. The modalities are individual conjoint therapy and group therapy. In addition, an attempt will be made to identify those variables which are predictive of positive outcome in the various formats and modalities. Sixty three distressed couples will be randomly assigned to one of six treatment groups and one of three therapists (the design is a 3 x 2 x 3 with three formats crossed with two modalities and three therapists), or to a waiting-list control group. Couples will be tested prior to, immediately following, and at six months and one year following therapy, on a number of observational and self-report indices of marital distress. All treatment packages will involve 12 weekly 1 1/2-2 hour therapy sessions.